My Savior, My Hero
by TrinityHeartBeat-Blood-Lust
Summary: “ Well,” he whispered, looking at the beaten body in his arms, “ today sure was different…” JoeyxYami :Yaoi: Rated: M for graphic content! *A big THANK YOU! to YamixSetoFanatic94, my new friend, for the awesome idea! :D* :COMPLETE!:
1. Chapter 1

My latest fic! :happiness!!: :D Thanks to YamixSetoFanatic94 for the awesome idea, I hope I do it justice! X3

:Yaoi Warning!: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!

Enjoy! ;D

--

My Savior, My Hero.

It was the same as every day. He'd come to school, and get bombarded by mostly every girl in school, and get glared at by every guy. He didn't know why he was so liked; he was nothing special, or at least that's what he thought about himself. He'd sleep through English, doodle through Algebra, and kick a basket ball around the gym during P.E. And at lunch he tried his damndest to sit by himself, slink off and find a small, quiet corner to be alone in, but the girls found him and followed. But now, finally, he was alone. He sighed and took in a deep breath of fresh air. He always walked home down dark alleys. No, he knew it wasn't very safe, and it made his father worry, but he didn't care; he wanted to be alone. The same thing happened every damn day.

But little did he know that one day all that would change.

" Bye Joey!!" " Yeah, bye Joe!!" Two very enthusiastic girls were jumping up and down and waving at him, trying to get his attention, as he walked by. He gave a little " eeh" and swung is arm in their direction and just walked on. God, he was tired of the attention. He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the entrance gates. A guy snickered at him and yelled a curse at him, but he shrugged it off. Yeah, he was getting tired of that too. He just kept walking.

--

An engine roar was getting louder and louder behind him. Just as he turned, the motorcycle zoomed past him, but skidded to a halt a few feet in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks. '_No!_' He turned to run. '_Not again! Please, no!_'

--

The motorcycle seemed to past by in a blur, causing him to jump slightly. " Da hell is that guy's problem?" he asked aloud, glaring at the cyclist's back. He just shrugged and kept walking. He turned down an alley, the usual one he took every day on the walk home. He looked down at the ground and kicked a can. As it hit against the wall of the building next to him, a scream came out of no where, over powering the silence and the clank of the can. It caused him to stop and stand very still. He could hear someone yelling. Yelling out of pain. He took off, heading in the direction of the screams. Someone needed help, and they needed it now…

--

His own foot steps echoed in his head. He could even hear them over the loud rev of the motorcycle engine. It was gaining on him. He tried to speed up, but the cycle's speed topped his own. Something hard and metallic was slammed into the back of his head, and he toppled over. Thick, leather boots stomped next to his head and he flinched, waiting for the toe of the boot to get smashed into his face. Someone's huge hand grabbed a handful of his hair, dragging him to his feet and slammed him into the wall. They held him up by his hair against the wall, his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. " Well, well," a deep, evil voice bellowed in his face. The horrible stench of alcohol rode on his breath, causing him to gag. " Looks like the scrawny kid wants some more fun." He tried to shake his head but another huge hand grabbed him by his jaw. " Yeah, Boss, looks like he wants another lesson!" He was suddenly dropped to the floor. He curled into a ball on instinct, and covered his face; the first target they'd usually pick. A steel-toed boot practically kicked his stomach out his back, and a fist slammed into the back of his head. He toppled over, screaming.

--

The screams grew louder as he got closer to the source. He slid to a halt at the entrance to another alley. He swallowed. A bunch of bikers were picking on someone. Someone that had no way of getting out. He clenched his fists. Part of him didn't want to get involved; what could he do against them, and plus it wasn't his fight. But an even bigger part of him wanted to help that poor kid. He snapped suddenly; they could kill that poor kid! He charged into that alley blindly, fist raised.

--

Another kick in his back, with one to his stomach. God, he was in hell. He opened his eyes slightly, watching the leather boot, as if in slow motion, heading straight for his face. He clenched his eyes tight, tears streaming down his face, and he screamed out, " HELP!"

--

The man made a loud grunt as he fell to the floor. The other men watched their leader fall. They glared at him. " Where the hell do you get off thinkin' you can just come here and punch the Boss, huh?!" " Yeah, ya fuckin' punk-ass?!" He poised himself for another fight, trying to hide the slight fear building inside him. They looked at each other, then shrugged and smirked. " Ehh, you ain't worth the damn time, ya punk." " Pfft, yeah." He didn't let his guard down. The men stood still for a moment. Then they slowly inched their way to pick up their so-called Boss. They helped him to his feet, one under each of his arms. " You watch yourself, pal!" one lackey shouted at him. " Yeah!" the other yelled. He glared at them, still poised for a fight. They quickly turned and ran out of the alley, practically dragging the other man. He let his guard down finally when he saw they had gone, the sound of their engines fading. He turned his attention to the boy on the ground. He winced at the sight of him. He kneeled down and turned the boy onto his back. He let out a groan. " Oh, poor kid." He ran his fingers through the boy's hair. " They did a number on you," he whispered, touching the boy's bloody arm. " Let's get you to the hospital." He scooped him up into his arms.

" Well," he whispered, looking at the beaten body in his arms, " today sure was different…"

--

To be continued! Review and tell me if its good so far, k? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter!! Enjoy! :D

--

He heard a soft beeping pulsing next to him. He slowly opened his eyes, but shut them instantly. The room was a blinding white. He could feel soft air going into his nose. He lifted his hand to his face. His stomach jumped when he felt the mask. He opened his eyes again, and was thankful he could finally see. He realized he was wearing an oxygen mask, and the beeping was coming from the machine to his right. He lifted his left arm and cringed slightly from the small, stinging sensation that came from his wrist. He noticed he had an I.V. line. He followed the line up to the clear bag full of liquid that looked like water, but had to be some other substance running through his veins. He grabbed the tubing, and twisted it between his fingers. He squeezed and waited. A surge of pain ran through him and he gasped. He let go of the tube and collapsed back onto his pillow. He relaxed a bit once the medication was running through his veins again. He looked up on the bag. Morphine. He turned his face into his pillow. " They really beat the shit out of me this time," he whispered to the pillow.

" They sure did."

He sat up, startled. A tall figure stood in the door frame. He scanned him from head to toe. He was blonde with dark, brown eyes. His face showed a hint of worry. He walked in and sat in the chair next to his bed. " You ok, kid?" he asked, his eyes drifting from his bruised arms to his eyes. For a moment, he was lost in the other boy's eyes. Something about those eyes made his heart skip a beat. The blonde waved a hand in front of his face. " Hey, ya in there?" He smiled, and his heart stopped. He had an amazing smile. All he could get out was a small " uhh". The blonde laughed, sending shivers up his spine. " What's your name, kid?" he asked, leaning his elbow on the bed. He removed the oxygen mask, never taking his eyes off the other boy's face." Y-Yami," he stammered. " Well, Y-Yami, I'm Joey," he said, laughing at his own little joke. Yami smiled slightly. But Joey became serious so suddenly, Yami didn't even notice.

" Why did those punks do this to you?" he asked, the tone in his voice causing Yami's smile to disappear instantly.

He looked down at his hands. " I made a mistake," he said, almost inaudibly.

Joey leaned in slightly. " What?"

" I made a mistake!" he said, closing his eyes tight and clutching the bed sheet in his fists. Joey paused for a bit, taking in Yami's state. He tried to get Yami to look him in the eye, but he turned his face away.

" What are you talking about?" Joey asked finally, trying to look at Yami's face.

Tears slowly streamed down his face. " I made a very, very big mistake," he choked out, sobs threatening to break from him. " I was… was just…" He broke down. His sobs caused his body to tremor, and he began gasping for air. Joey placed his hand on Yami's. Yami looked at Joey's hand, then slowly looked up at his face. " It's alright," he said, patting his hand. " I know you don't know me, so I understand why you don't want to tell me."

He stood, and Yami's eyes followed him. " I gotta go," he said, turning. He was about to walk out of the room, when a hand was closed around his wrist.

" Will… will you come back?"

He turned his head. Yami was standing, well, wobbling, really, behind him. He had his eyes down, looking at the floor, new tears welling in his eyes. " I don't know," he shrugged, pulling his wrist free from Yami's grip. Yami looked up at him, his shoulders drooping slightly. He was trying to hide his sadness, but was having trouble doing so. He wanted him to come back. He wanted that desperately. No one had ever helped him in the way Joey did. Now all he could do was watch helplessly as his hero was about to walk out of his life.

Joey smiled slightly at him, but turned. " I'll see ya around, Yami."

He walked down the hall, and disappeared in Yami's blurring vision. Yami climbed back into his hospital bed, turned his face into his pillow, and cried himself into an uncomfortable sleep.

--

Joey's stomach was doing back flips. He had wanted to know what gave those damn idiots the right to do such a thing. But he wasn't going to pry. He felt at ease with himself that at least he helped the poor kid. But he was annoyed that he wouldn't tell him what he so desperately wanted to know. What the hell did Yami do? Joey stopped outside his house. He looked up at the front door, and sighed. " I don't think I'm gonna go back," he said up at the clouds above him, " I don't need this…"

He went into his house, up the stairs to his room, and collapsed on his bed. " I don't fucking need this…"

--

Ok, to be continued! Review and tell me if its good! X3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! :D

--

He looked up at the black board, his Algebra teacher scribbling his usual gibberish. He tapped his pencil on the edge of his desk, waiting for the damn bell for lunch to ring. He looked out the window. He watched a bird fly by, off into the clouds. Boy did he envy that bird. His thoughts were interrupted by his teacher repeating his name.

" Joey Wheeler! Wheeler, you better answer me, boy!" SMACK! A ruler crashed down in front of him and he snapped up straight. " Yes sir!" he yelped, expecting the ruler to crash down again. The teacher glared at him as he walked back to his desk. " Please pay attention, Wheeler." " Yessir," he mumbled, looking out the window again. The teacher's currently lecture was drowned out by his thoughts. He looked for the bird again, but knew he had to be far gone by now. His thoughts then slowly drifted to that boy. To Yami. He groaned and placed his head on his desk.

It had been three months already. He never went back to see him. He thought about him every single day. And it was killing him. But he didn't want to get involved in something he wouldn't be able to get himself out of. But he just couldn't get the feelings he had to go away.

The bell rang and startled him. He grabbed his bag and took off out the door before anyone could follow him. He went to the roof of the school. He recently discovered he could hide out there to be alone. He was alone with his thoughts. He stood against the fencing that was along the roof. He leaned against it, looking down at the students walking in and out of the school entrance. Whenever one seemed to look in his direction, he'd duck down; he didn't want his hide-away to be found. Sometimes he would throw a rock or two and see if he could pop someone in the head. But today he wasn't in the mood for it. He watched several boys running around, kicking a soccer ball, and a couple of girls in a circle, obviously gossiping about someone or other. He sighed and plopped down on the floor. He leaned his elbows on the concrete under the fence, and continued watching. He tried to keep his thoughts on them, but they yet again drifted to Yami. He looked up at the clouds. " I hope he's still alive," he whispered. He sighed deeply, and looked back down. His jaw dropped slightly. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. " Ya-Yami!?" he mumbled.

Down amongst the students, he saw a skinny and dark figure walking to the school entrance. " Yami!" he yelled, not realizing he was really hollering to get Yami's attention. Almost everyone below him looked up directly at him.

" Oh shit…"

He sank down low, trying to make himself blend in with the concrete. He strained his ears to hear for pounding feet coming up the stairs. But to his surprise, there was no sound at all. Just ear-splitting silence. He slowly looked over the edge of the roof. Everyone had gone back to normal. He was grateful for that, and sighed deeply in relief. He jumped. Yami! He stood and scanned the school yard.

Not a single trace of him.

He blinked. " I guess… I guess it was my imagination…"

--

He took a few steps in through the entrance. Boys were playing soccer and girls were huddled around each other, giggling and whispering. He clutched his newly-attained school books to his chest and slumped slightly. He felt strange and out of place; like an outcast. But the feeling wasn't foreign to him; it was normal. He tried to slink by the groups of people, hoping he didn't draw attention to himself…

" Yami!"

He froze. Who in the world could've known his name here!? He didn't even look around; he bolted into the school, down the hall, and into the restroom. He ran into a stall, slammed the door, and locked it. '_Maybe it's those bikers!!_' he thought, clutching his books tighter. He began shivering again.

He had been released from the hospital a month ago. Even though the bruises had healed, the under-skin scars burned. He felt that no matter what he did, he would never escape those bikers. He looked up at the tiled ceiling, pulling his knees to his chest.

" Joey…why didn't you come back?"

--

To be continued! / hmm i hope this chapter was good! I was a little meh with some personal stuff going on; but hopefully it came out good!! So please review and tell me if its ok, k? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter! (hopefully better than the previous one, lol) XD

Enjoy! ;D

--

The lunch bell rang, causing him to jump. He looked around, noticing he was still in the bathroom stall. " I…I must have fallen asleep here…?" Someone knocked on the stall door, causing him to cover his mouth to stifle his scream. " Anyone in there?" He froze. '_What do I do?!_' he asked himself, looking around. He looked under the stall wall to see if someone was in the next one. Seeing no one there, he crawled underneath the wall. He stood, and leaned against the wall, hoping the boy didn't hear him. There was a growl, something inaudible, and the boy stormed out. He let go of the breath he was holding. The word 'Biker' popped into his head automatically and he panicked. He practically kicked open the door and ran out into the hall. He ran straight to the nurse's office. He busted through the door and leaned over her desk panting. " Panic… panic…!!" was all he could manage to say. She nodded, stood and grabbed a prescription bottle from the cabinet next to her. " Your grandfather said to give you one of these when ever you felt a panic attack coming on," she said, handing him a small, white pill. He nodded and swallowed it. He was used to swallowing the pills without water now. Immediately he calmed down. She tried to smile at him, and said, " I guess I'll be seeing you often, huh?" If she meant it as a joke, she was doing a horrible job at it. He frowned. Her face turned into an emotionless mask, and she practically growled at him, " You're going to be late for class." He flinched as if she was going to strike him. He nodded and walked out into the hall. He pulled a wadded-up piece of paper from his pocket and scanned the numbers. " Room 214," he mumbled, trying to unroll the paper. " English."

--  
Mumbling something about his brain making him see things, he walked down the hall to his next class. A guy bumped his elbow, and growled at him. " Watch where you're goin' punk!" He just shrugged him off and walked on. " Fuckin' losers," he mumbled under his breath. He walked into his class, plopped into the farthest back/corner seat he could find, and let his head drop on his arms. He heard the teacher talking about something, but he didn't pay attention. There was a small clap from the class. Still, he didn't pick his head up. He heard someone talking. The voice seemed eerily familiar. But yet again he did not pick his head up. He heard feet shuffling, then one set of footsteps that seemed to echo deep within his head. A chair scuffled, and someone was sitting in front of him. He could feel eyes on him. Finally, he picked his head up.

--

He knew he was late. Very late. He bit his knuckle as he looked up at the clock. His eyes then drifted from the clock to the door knob before him. He grabbed it and turned it slowly. Everyone's eyes flew to the door, almost robotically, and it caused him to freeze. He felt that anxious feeling rising in his stomach. His palms got sweaty, and he was beginning to have trouble breathing. But the feeling died a little when the teacher gave him a warm smile. He was glad at least one person looked happy to see him. She held out her hand to him, and introduced herself. " I'm Mrs. Randle. Welcome to my English class," she said, her smile widening. Her smile was contagious because he began to smile too. He shook her hand lightly. " Well, class," she said, turning to them, " we seem to have a new student. Welcome," she said, " please make Yami feel welcome." And they clapped. She turned back to him. " Go ahead and introduce yourself," she said, giving him a comforting smile. " Well," he said, his face turning red, " I'm Yami. I just transferred here." He bowed. She nodded. She looked around the class. " There!" she said pointing to an empty desk, " you may sit in front of Mr. Wheeler, who is obviously taking a nap," she mumbled, and he laughed. As he was walking to the desk, he took a good look at the boy behind it. His eyes widened slightly. A boy stuck his leg out, and since Yami was so deep in thought, he tripped over it. He regained his composure and ignored the snickering, and kept his eyes on the boy with his head down. 'Could it be…?' His heart began to pound. He sat in the chair and faced forward. He wanted so badly to just flip around and see if it was who he thought it was. He listened to the teacher explain her class rules. Then she went on about the lesson. He could hear that the boy behind him was stirring. He turned slightly. Yes, he was waking up! He turned around slowly, and watched the other boy sit up and rub his eyes. His heart stopped and time seemed completely frozen. He was staring into those wonderful brown eyes…

--

He blinked his eyes several times, trying to get them to focus. The guy in front of him was staring at him. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at him. Crimson eyes as wide as dinner plates were staring at him. He took in the spiky hair and blonde bangs. All so familiar. He thought he was dreaming. The boy in front of him reached out a hand, and touched his face lightly. " Joey…it's really you!" His eyes widened. The boy's smiled widened and he threw his arms around his neck. Everyone in the classroom turned to them. The girls gasped and the boys scoffed. And the teacher's glasses fell down her nose. Yami tightened his hold on Joey's neck, grinning ear to ear. " Oh I'm so glad I found you! I missed you so much!" He let go, but kept both hands on Joey's shoulders. "_ I missed you so much!_" Tears welled in his eyes. He looked down at the floor. Joey just sat there, completely stunned. Yami looked back up into his eyes. " Joey," he said, almost whispered, " why didn't you come back?"

The bell rang. He'd never been more happy in his life to hear that glorious ring. " Sorry, pal, I gotta go! You got me confused with someone else!" With that, he pushed him off and ran out the door.

--

He sat there, slack-jawed and shocked. He slumped down in his chair, almost falling to the floor. " Why did he do that? What did I do wrong!?" he sobbed. He laid his arms over the desk and laid his head down between them. He closed his eyes tight and bit his lip, trying to keep himself from wailing. Everyone in the classroom had left; he was alone. He picked his head up and looked out the window.

" Oh, Joey…" he whispered. He put his head against the window, and then slid to the floor. He broke into sobs, and curled into a ball.

" Please help me…"

--

:sighs: Hopefully this is good. I'm kinda stuck between two stories right now, so if I seem a little off, let me know. / Well, review, and thankies much!! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Ok! So sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter!! --;; so much stuff going on right now, it's hard to write / but I hope you enjoy it and it's worth it! :D

Enjoy! ;D

--

He felt sick to his stomach. He sat, leaning against the fence. Boy did he feel like shit. He groaned. " I'm such a fucking idiot…" He slammed his fist down next to him. " A fucking idiot…"

--

He clutched his books tight to his chest as he slowly walked down the hall. So many people were staring at him. He just stared at his own feet as he walked. He was still crying a bit, a sob tearing from him time to time. A girl came up to him and tried to talk to him, but he ignored her; he only wanted one person to comfort him.

Joey.

As that name rang in his head, he shut his eyes tight to hold back the new onslaught of tears threatening him. He felt bad. He had embarrassed Joey…

He stood straight for a minute. " That's it!" he shouted, startling the boy next to him, " I gotta find Joey!" He took off down the hall.

--

He stood, suddenly feeling very tired. He walked slowly down the stairs, and shut the door leading to the roof behind him quietly, and locked it. He turned into the third floor hallway, and was heading to class, when he heard footsteps thudding behind him. He had the urge to turn around, but decided he wouldn't. But the foot steps got louder and louder. He finally decided to turn, and as soon as he did…

SLAM!

He was on his back on the ground, with someone sitting on top of him. He thought at first it was one of those psycho girls that follow him around, but when he looked up his eyes widened.

Yami was sitting on him, straddling his lap.

--

He jumped off him. " Oh, God, geez, uh..!!" He blushed furiously. " Joey! I, uh, just wanted to, uh, apologize!!" He put his index fingers together. " I'm sorry I've embarrassed you so--ahh!" Joey grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

" Let's have a little talk, Yami."

Yami was half excited and half worried. He didn't like the look on Joey's face.

--

He pushed him down on the floor. He sat up, looking up at the infuriated blonde standing before him. " What…?" He was silenced by the other boy holding his hand up. " Look," he said, in such a serious tone that Yami flinched, " here in this school, I have a reputation to up hold." Yami tilted his head, confusion showing on his face. Joey sighed. " I can't… I can't be seen with you." Yami jumped to his feet. " Wh-why!? What did I do? What--?" He threw his arms around Joey. " Please be my friend again, Joey!! You were the only one who helped me ever in my life! I don't want to lose you!!" He let go and looked up into Joey's eyes.

" Joey, I love you!"

He flinched. " You… what…?"

" I… I love you, Joey," he said, his voice shaking with emotion. " You saved my life. And I owe you so much. You have no idea how I feel about you!" He let go of him, and wrapped his arms around himself. " Every day in that hospital, I would hope and pray you'd come! But you never did…" he sobbed, and rubbed his eyes. " I felt like I did something horribly wrong by not telling you…"

Joey looked at him, his eyes narrowing. " Telling me what?"

Yami sat on the ground, bring his knees up to his chin. " The reason those bikers beat me up was because I wouldn't… I wouldn't give them… what they wanted…"

Joey sat in front of him, watching him. He was squirming, obviously very uncomfortable. " Please," he said, touching his arm, " go on…"

Yami looked up at him, his face calming a bit from the comfort. " I had been living with my father, and he was well…" his eyes darkened, " not a father." He was bringing up walls, and Joey noticed. " Talk to me, Yami." He looked at Joey, and slowly nodded. " He was abusive, in more ways than one." He shivered. So did Joey. " He.. molested you?" All Yami did was nod. Joey felt a fit of anger rising in him. Yami continued, " he had friends that would come over, and I would run to my room and lock my door. They weren't nice people." " Obviously," Joey growled. " One day he brought home some new friends he had just met." " The bikers?" Joey asked, looking at Yami. Another simple nod. " One of them took quite a fancy to me." He covered his eyes. " God, he offered my dad money for me!" " What your dad do?" he asked, but he guessed he already knew the answer. He knew his guess was right by the look on Yami's face. " Fucking bastard!" Yami sighed. " I managed to run before he could get his hands on me. I ran away from home to my grandfather's. But somehow, they found me. The first time they caught me, they beat me senseless! I began developing panic attacks after that. I was in the hospital for 3 months going through therapy." He tucked his head under his arms. " It was so horrible. Now I have to take medication for it…" Joey was infuriated again; but this time at those damn bikers. If he ever ran into them in a dark alley…

" The second time," Yami continued, causing Joey to stop his thoughts of bludgeoning one biker in the head with a metal pipe, " they were planning on killing me." He looked up at Joey; this time it was Joey's turn for his heart to skip a beat. " You came and saved me Joey."

Thoughts went whizzing by through his mind. " Yami," he said, looking at him, " let me say something to you." He sighed deeply. " I'm so sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital. I just felt angry that you wouldn't tell me anything. But it wasn't fair of me to feel that way either since you didn't know me. But anyway," he said, rubbing his forehead, " what I'm trying to say, is I'm sorry. Forgive me for not visiting you." Yami was about to say something, but Joey held up his hand. " I'm not finished." He took Yami's hand in his. " About what I said, not being seen around you, I take it back. I don't care about the reputation I have here, it's all useless to me. Girls like me and guys hate my guts, I don't want that! I don't need it. What I need," he said, smiling, " is a friend like you." Yami immediately brightened. " Really, Joey?" " Yeah, Yami, I do. But, Yami, about you saying you love me…" Yami looked at him, " Yeah…" " I don't think I can return that feeling…" Yami looked down, but tried to smile. " Well, that's ok, at least we can be friends, right?" he asked, hopeful. " Yeah! Sure," he said, smiling. Yami had the urge to hug him, but knew it would make him uncomfortable. " Ok, Joey! Thanks! I'm so glad we can be friends!" They both stood, and went back down into the hallway.

--

He had hoped maybe, just maybe, he would return the feelings. Though he was friends with him now, there was still a huge gap in his heart…

--

A motor rev died in front of the school. " This the place?" The man chuckled.

" Yeah, this is the place."

--

Oh, please review and let me know if it's still good!! /


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter!

Enjoy! ;D

--

He shuffled his feet under his desk, and put his head down on his desk. The same line kept repeating in his head…

_" I love you, Joey."_

He groaned, and turned his head so he could look out the window.

After lunch, he and Yami went to their separate classes. He was glad Yami finally looked happy, but he was so damn uncomfortable. He kept thinking about it over and over, and didn't notice the girl waving her hand in front of his face.

" Hey, you ok, Joe?" she asked.

He looked up at her and she grinned. He frowned. " I'm fine."

She blinked, not getting the hint that he wanted to be left alone. So, she sat in the empty chair in front of him and stared at him.

He felt her eyes on him, and it made him both irritated and angry. He picked up his head and tried to muster up all the anger he could to show in his eyes through the glare he was giving her.

It didn't faze her; she just sat there, grinning.

He growled. " Ya mind going away, huh? I kinda want to be left alone."

She just giggled. " I'm not doing anything. I'm just sitting here," she said, leaning her chin on her hands. Her damn grin was really annoying him.

" Just go sit somewhere else, please," he said through clenched teeth.

Still she would not budge. " You know that weird kid, right?" she asked, fiddling with the pencil on the desk.

He looked at her over his crossed arms. " What about him?"

" He's kinda cute," she purred, leaning closer to him, " does he have a girlfriend?"

Joey felt something growing in the pit of his stomach. He looked at the girl in front of him. She was making him angry, annoyed, and…

Jealous?

He shook his head. She grinned. " Oh, he doesn't?! Really?" she said, clapping her hands together. " You think you could introduce me to him?"

He glared at her, and something in the look made her grin disappear.

" He won't be interested in you. Trust me."

Her mouth slacked open. She was about to bristle and say some vulgar things to Joey, but the bell rang, and he walked out, nudging her on purpose, making her walk into a desk.

It made him grin. But the feeling still existed.

Why did that girl make him feel so, so…

Jealous.

--

He was so happy he was practically skipping down the hall.

The bell to go home had just rang, and he was out of class, heading down the hall to walk home. He was hoping to find Joey and walk home with him, but he was no where to be found. He frowned.

" Well," he said, looking out the front door into the front area of the school, " maybe I'll run into him on my way home."

He skipped down the steps, holding his books in a tight hug. He was still very nervous about walking home. But, he kept hope of running into Joey. He'd feel so much safer with him…

--

" Look, is that him?"

" Yup. There's the little_ fuck_."

" Ha! That would be the perfect name for him right now."

A cold laugh, then a motor whined to life.

--

He shivered.

Something was going to happen, and he could feel it. He looked around, listening.

He had left school right as soon as the bell rang. He didn't even stop to think he should walk home with him. He knew the kid was still nervous as hell. But he was so engrossed in his own thoughts, it completely skipped his mind.

He heard it.

That same familiar noise.

A motor. A motorcycle motor.

He took off towards the sound. " Please, not again!"

--

He was looking side to side, hoping for even the slightest glimps of him. He turned down an alley, and something made him stop dead in his tracks.

Something flew by the end of the ally in front of him in a blur. The image seemed familiar, and it set off the fear inside him.

" A… a motorcycle…?" He tensed. " It's them… Oh God, it's them!!"

He turned around and ran, dropping his books. The engine noise was getting louder. And louder. And louder…

A hug arm wrapped around his waist.

" I got ya this time, boy!"

--

" Hold on… Oh pleas hold on!"

He was running blindly, following the sound of the engine. Only one thing was on his mind as he ran.

To save Yami's life.

--

Well, there ya go! Suspensful, huh? :P Heh, it's almost complete! Review, and much love! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, in this chapter, I ask forgiveness in advice for the dialogue later in the chapter. It's vulgar, and I do not wish to offend anyone! It's simply to make this story, I guess you could say, more dramatic and realistic? But, yet again, please forgive me for it and please do not take offense!

:_Graphic at end, please be warned!! Do not read if uncomfortable with Yaoi_!:

Enjoy! ;D

--

His head hit the floor with a loud thud as the huge arm that was holding him released him. He groaned and rolled onto his back, staring up at a tin ceiling.

The bikers had taken him to their own little hide-away.

He could hear the rattling of their chains; they were walking around the room. He sat up, only to get knocked back down with a boot to his face.

" I paid a lot or money for your sorry hide, boy." Another kick to the face. He groaned and fell onto his side.

He closed his eyes, not having the strength to hold them open. He could hear them mumbling…

" I'm gonna get what's owed to me! This little fucker has been getting way for far to long! This is gonna end, today."

He felt his a hand grab his hair and lift him up in the air. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

" You're gonna pay for all the shit you gave us," he growled at Yami, clutching the handful of Yami's hair he had, making Yami whimper.

" I'm gonna make it as painful as possible for you."

Yami managed a small "ahh", before the man plowed hi s fist into his gut.

--

The engine roar stopped so suddenly that it made his ears hurt to hear the piercing silence. He looked around, trying to collect his thoughts. He took a slow pace, looking side to side, hoping to find where the bikes had stopped. When his eyes stopped a small building, he decided to go check it out.

As he walked in through the fence, he saw three bikes lined up outside the building. He knew they had to be in there.

He heard a thud, some laughter, and another thud.

It scared him and infuriated him at the same time.

He ran up to the building, leading with his shoulder, and busted the door down.

--

The man dropped Yami on the floor and kicked him in the head. Yami flew back and hit a pile of boxes. They felll on top of him, and the men laughed.

The man grabbed him again and punched him dead-center in his face, knocking back among the boxes. Yet again, the sadistic men laughed.

Yami began sobbing, and the man became angry. " You damn pussy," he spat at Yami, grabbing him up by his throat. He gagged and chocked, scratching at the man's hand. He just tightened his grip, and Yami's arms fell.

He dropped him to the floor, and pushed him onto his stomach with his foot.

" Now to have my fun with you," he said, and laughed; a sick and twisted, disgusting laugh.

He kneeled on top of Yami's unconscious body, and began ripping at his pants. The other two men sat on boxes behind them, staring. He had removed most of Yami's clothing, exposing flesh.

" Here we go," he whispered into Yami's ear.

He grabbed Yami's waist hard enough to bruise, and was about to begin his cruel game…

" Hey fuck-head!"

He turned and got a fist right between the eyes.

He fell back, out cold. His two lackeys jumped to their feet. Seeing they would probably suffer the same fate as their leader, they turned and ran.

But, he wasn't finished with them.

He grabbed the man, that was now unconscious, dragging him outside, and threw him face first in the dirt. The other two were trying to start their bikes, but he was faster.

He picked up a leads pipe and bashed in one man's face, then swung it around and got the other behind his head. He grabbed them and threw them on top of the other man.

He turned to their bikes.

He growled and hit one bike so hard the handle bars flew of. He destroyed the engines; those demonic engines that not only haunted Yami's dreams, but his too. He slashed the tires, tore off pieces, and threw them everywhere.

He was going to make sure those damn motor cycles would never bother Yami again.

When he finished, he threw down the pipe and ran back into the shed. He stopped in the door way and looked at the body before him.

He walked up to him, and knelt next to him. He ran his fingers through his hair. He turned him onto his back, and picked his head up, cradling him in his arms. He saw the bruises forming on his face and arms. He hugged him tight, tears welling in his eyes.

" I'm sorry I wasn't hear sooner! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

He broke into sobs, clutching the body tight to his own.

" I forgive you, Joey."

His eyes flew wide open. " Yami!"

He pulled the boy away, but only a little, and looked at him.  
He smiled up into his brown eyes. " You saved me again," he whispered, his smile widening.

" Don't worry about it," he said, new tears welling in his eyes. " And you won't have to worry about those bikers anymore."

Yami's eyes widened. " What did you…?"

" I let them know who's boss," he said, touching Yami's cheek. " Well, let me get you out of here."

He picked him into his arms, and carried him out of the building.

" Let me take you to the hospital."

" No."

" What?" He looked at Yami, confused. " But… you're, you're so… beat up. You need medical attention."

" Please, Joey," he begged, his eyes beginning to darken, " I… I don't want what happened before to happen again. I want to be with you!" He grabbed Joey's shirt and held on tight.

Joey smiled. " Ok," he said, causing Yami took luck at him, surprised. " I'll take you home with me."

--

He carried him in and set him down gently on the bed.

" I'll take care of you, for now. At least till your wounds heal up. If need be, I'll take you to the hospital. But I promise you," he took his hand in his, " I'll visit you everyday."

His eyes filled with tears; tears of pure happiness. " You promise?"

" I promise."

He rubbed his bruised cheek gently, trying not to cause him pain. He stared into those dark eyes, and his heart sped up. Holding his hand maid him feel needed, important.

He'd never felt that before.

He realized right then and there…

He loved this boy. Just like he loved him.

Joey held Yami's face in his hands. Yami looked at him, curious and surprised. " What is it Joey?"

Joey grinned. " Yami, I've been thinking…"

" Yes?" he asked, his heartbeat speeding up.

" Yami…"

" Yes?!"

He kissed him.

Yami's eyes widened at first, but then fluttered shut. His mouth felt warm against his own. Yami wrapped his hands in Joey's hair, and Joey deepened the kiss.

He pulled away slowly, and Yami's eyes opened slowly, as if he was just dreaming.

" I love you, Yami."

He wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. Though it was painful because of his bruises and cuts, Yami didn't mind; It was the best feeling in the world.

Joey held him by his shoulder and looked into his eyes. " Still love me, Yami?" he asked, blushing slightly.

Yami kissed him. " Of course I do! You're my savior." He kissed him again.

" My hero."

Joey kissed him again, and this time hard. Yami groaned a bit, both from pain and pleasure. Joey pushed him back on the bed and climb on top of him slowly. He kissed every bruise on his face, neck, and arms gently, trying to make them feel better. Yami grinned and pulled Joey up for another deep kiss. Joey began undoing Yami's shirt as Yami was doing with his. Soon, both boys were shirtless, kissing. Joey sat up and looked down at the body underneath his. He saw many bruises and cuts, and it sighed.

" What?" Yami asked, concerned.

" I wish I could have helped to prevent these," he said, touching his bruises gently.

" Well," Yami said, grabbing Joey's hand, and placing it over his heart, " you're with me now. You're all I need, Joey. You can prevent it from happening again, and I can keep you safe too!" he said, sitting up and pretended to fight an invisible man.

Joey laughed and smiled at the boy in front of him. " Ok," he said, grabbing Yami gently, and placing him in his lap.

He kissed his neck and shoulders, making him moan. His hands trailed from Yami's back to his stomach, rubbing gently. He placed his hands on his pant front, fumbling with the belt.

" Joey," Yami moaned, urging him to continue.

Joey grinned at him mischievously. " Impatient, are we?"

Yami frowned, but Joey kissed him, causing another moan, and he pulled off the belt like nothing.

He pulled the boy's pants off and laid him on his back on the bed. He kissed him from his neck to his naval, and stopped. Yami moaned a protest, but Joey wasn't through yet.

He found Yami's straining member, and rubbed his tip. Yami moaned loud and bucked his hips up. Joey wrapped his mouth around his tip and pumped him with his hand slowly. Yami called his name loud. Joey stopped suddenly and made Yami gasp.

He grinned, and began removing his pants, but Yami stopped him. He blushed and asked, " Can I…?"

Joey laughed, making Yami's blush deepen, but nodded. Yami removed his belt and threw it aside. He undid his pants slowly, watching Joey's face. Joey's eyes were dark with lust. Yami grinned. He took off the taller boy's pants and threw them. He wrapped his hand around Joey's erection, and the blonde moaned loud. He pumped him slowly, and Joey clutched his shoulders. He winced at the pain, but forgot it once Joey pinned him on the bed. A small 'eep' escaped him, and Joey laughed, kissing him. He kissed him deeply as he positioned Yami under him.

He looked down at the boy beneath him.

His wide eyes worried him. " Do you want to do this?" he asked, rubbing Yami's cheek.

Yami smiled shyly, and nodded. " Yes."

Joey hugged him. " Ok."

He positioned himself at Yami's entrance. He looked into his eyes. He nodded. Joey kissed him deeply as he pushed himself into him, hard. Yami screamed into the kiss, and Joey wrapped his arms around him tight. They laid still for a moment. A few tears fell from Yami's eyes, but Joey kissed them away. He kissed his neck and shoulders, and then his mouth again. Yami moved under him, getting used to the feeling of him being inside. He bucked his hips and moaned. Joey kissed him again, pulled out, then pushed back in. Yami moaned this time into the kiss. He pumped into him a dew times, till he hit a spot that made Yami call his name. Joey wrapped his hand around Yami's member and pumped it as he pushed in and out. Yami moaned with each thrust, bucking is hips in time with Joey's. They climaxed together, calling each others names.

--

After a few months of therapy sessions, which Joey attend with him, every single one, Yami was able to stop the panic attacks and get off the medication.

Joey had no fear in holding Yami's hand at school. Even if boys called them 'fags' and girls scoffed and made fun, he loved Yami with everything in him, and no body was going to change that.

--

They lay together in bed, cuddled in each other's arms.

" I love you, Yami."

A deep kiss.

" I love you too. My savior, my hero."

_FIN_

_--_

:sighs: There ya go! I really hope you enjoyed this fic! I'm sorry it took so long to write and post, but hopefully it was worth it! And I hope it wasn't too graphic (that kinda worried me --;;) but anyway, please review!! Be on the look out for more fics to come! (hopefully, lol) ;D Thank you!!


End file.
